prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Stewart
"I learned from the master.. She's now deceased..." Jake Stewart is a Senior Officer at Wentworth Detention Centre and a former Walford Prison officer. Jake served as deputy governor when Will was suspended. Jake was demoted back to senior officer at the start of season 6. Jake in season 7 does his best to make the prison safer for a pregnant Vera, is dissapointed when he loses out on the Acting Deputy Governorship to Linda Miles, reports Greg Miller (Wentworth) to the board and becomes a father to Grace during the Wentworth Siege. Jake is portrayed by Bernard Curry Time At Wentworth Jake is shown to be a sneaky, egotistical, cowardly and highly intelligent man. While he initially comes off a charming, easy going officer, it is soon apparent that Jake is a corrupt officer who specialises in dealing drugs, Jake has also shown to be capable of cold blooded murder when under pressure, as he shot Nils Jesper dead and blew up the van he was in to hide any evidence and so that he could not reach court and give evidence against Joan Ferguson. Vera threatened to sack Jake at the end of season 5, but Jake made his move and said he could lift the lid on Vera for allowing Bea to escape. Season 5 and 6 Jake and Vera don't make up during the last half of season 5 or season 6, Jake tries in season 6 to help Will with his guilt and he doesn't realise his actions gets Nurse Radcliffe fired after drugs go missing from medical as Jake was the one who acquired drugs for Will to get some sleep. Jake learns that Vera knows that he killed Jesper and he threatens Will that he will go down with him, so they later dig up Ferguson. Jake later finds out that Vera is pregnant and he says he can make it work, but Vera refuses and tells him he will have nothing to do in her life or the babies. Season 7 Jake is still seen on extremely shakey ground with Vera, and in the premiere is very protective of her, stopping a game of basketball due to Kosta becoming rowdy and throwing a ball at her and says "you could've hurt Vera." with prisoners murmuring to themselves as Vera is furious about this, she tells Jake to stop being so protective. This is seen again when Vera is held hostage in the yard and screams at the inmate to let her go, Jake is later seen in the visitors centre for Rita's wedding, but holds her back once she recieves devasting news. Jake continues his jealously when Vera starts to become more attached to Dr Miller, but gets his nose out of joint when Linda receives the promotion to Acting Deputy as Will tells him he can't trust him and he at first thinks its a joke Linda would even go for acting deputy. Jake is also there when Liz wants to tango with someone but not one of the prisoners know how to, Jake decides to tango and tick of an item on Liz's list. Jake in episode three meets old work colleague Sean Brody who transferred from Walford to Wentworth, Jake takes another strong disliking to him, and tells him to "go fuck himself" but not before he says not to "start shit up" meaning Jake was possibly involved with the drug running at Walford. Jake is seen in episode 4 firstly checking for drugs in the kitchen, and he finds them, he becomes furious when Will doesn't slot her for the drugs and has a go at Sean, he later becomes furious at Vera when she told Miller about the sex of the baby and that he is sick of fighting to be a father because he is trying to make the prison safe for her. Jake's past is also revealed when he speaks with Sean he admits that he was going straight after being gay and turning his life around after years of being bent. In episode 5, Jake sides with Vera and says that the memorial is a bad idea and during the memorial he talks with Linda who holds a fire extinguisher who tells him that the prison "isn't burning down on her watch." and later the two have to push past prisoners to get to a prisoner and slot her. Jake informs Allie that they have CCTV of the killer and that they were wearing a hoodie when they committed the crime. Jake, Linda and Will later drug bust Kosta and Hutchins and find a lot more then they bargain for. In episode 6, Jake's jealously again comes to the forefront, as he is pissed off that Vera is close to Miller, and Jake later learns off of Nurse Shen that Liz's medication helps but she had a rocky start to the medication due to a psycotic episode, later Jake sneaks into Miller's office and takes a photo of Liz's file and reports him to the medical board, he also spots Brody handing drugs over to Marie, and when Brody tries to blackmail him, Jake smashes him up against his locker and says that he has been blackmailed by smarter people than him (meaning Ferguson), Jake is later suspended as Brody has falsely accused him of a "sustained compaign of sexual harrasment" Jake refuses to believe it but he leaves the room suspended pending an internal investigation. Jake in episode 7 talks with Vera whilst he is suspended from duty, and informs Vera of his former relationship with Sean and tells her that it was consentual and that he doesn't know why he set him up and Vera tells him that it confirmed so little of what she knew about him. Jake gets into the prison during the night and talks with Sean and records the conversation about being set up and their days at Walford, as they are short staffed Linda has taken on a few of Jake's shifts and Sean receives a recording sent by Jake of their conversation, he goes outside and tells Sean his threat won't go through, but he reveals he has already told Vera, and that he learned from the best. In episode 8 Jake returns to work and immediately notices Linda upset after losing on a bet, and when Sean laughs at it Jake gives him a feral look, Jake also gives Liz a letter from Artie, and learns from Liz that the medication is working when he thinks it didn't. Jake almost slots May as a result of her being drunk in her unit. Jake then escorts Artie to Liz in the center, and when the visit doesn't go to well, he tells Artie that Liz has been waiting a long time to see him and that she is a good person who deserves a second chance. Later on he tells Liz that Artie is back to see her again. Jake later sees Sean giving Linda a hard time again, and he asks if she is alright, which Linda replies "she's fine" when she isn't. Jake tells Linda that he knows about Sean and that if she needs to talk, he'll be there, Linda who is upset says "Thanks Jake." before walking out of the staffroom. In episode 9, Jake comes into work and sees Linda having a moment in the car, Jake gets in the car and tells Linda he knows it has something to do with Sean and he wants to know what he's done he first asks if it was drugs Linda says she's not a dealer and its not that, Linda tells him that she made a deal with Sean to clear her $20k debt, Jake asks what type of deal but Linda tells him she can't tell him, when Linda breaks down Jake hugs her. Jake later tells Sean that he will pay Linda's debt because he hates Sean that much. Jake appears with Will in the governors office when Brody takes the prison hostage, Jake gets annoyed at Will for his lack of action and tells him that Vera is down with the other hostages and reiterating everything Brody has said. He becomes worried and even says that it could be related to Linda but when WIll calls Linda she says its not the money its Sean working with Marie. Jake becomes more worried when Brody threatens to shoot Vera. Jake in episode 10 blames Will for everything. But when the body is revealed to be Kosta's the SOG are sent in to help end the siege. Jake offers himself in exchange for Vera when Brody requests a methoxy whistle. He manages to make it too the boiler room to see Vera has delivered there child safely and Vera names her Grace, Grace is seen touching Jake's finger and its revealed to Boomer and Liz that Jake is the father. Notes * Whilst there was an officer in the original series with a similar name, Jock Stewart, Jake is mainly based off another officer named Terry Harrison, both had a romantic relationship with Vera Bennett, were corrupt officers who smuggled illicit items in for the women and both of them had falling outs with Vera after being exposed for their corruption. * A throwaway line in season 4 from Will telling Linda that Jake is gay and Linda repeating it Vera. In S7 its confirmed that Jake was ex-lovers with Walford officer Sean Brody Apperances Category:Males Category:2013 Staff Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Killers Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2016 Arrivals Category:Prisoner Wentworth Characters Category:Bent screws Category:Deputy Governors Category:Adults Category:Senior Officer Category:Siege of Wentworth Category:Acting Deputy Governor